The Dead Or The Resurrected?
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Draco goes into a car crash and Hermione is as sad as ever. She is now widdowed until something strange happens. Her husband was pronounced dead and he appears at her door? Is it a dream or a miracle? Or did he resurrect?
1. Default Chapter

The Dead or The Ressurected?  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lucius paced around the Malfoy Manor living room, his four year old son, Draco and Severus Snape on the couch, watching him go back and fourth. "What's the big deal with dad?" Draco whispered quietly to Snape, who was still watching him. "Lucius is waiting for a letter from the Ministry Of Magic. It's about your mother's disappearence." Snape whispered back, continuing to watch him.  
  
"Lucius, Clarissa's ok." Snape said in his usual drawling voice. "That's what I'm afraid of." He mumbled so they can hear. Draco looked at his father disbelievingly. **Why does he want mum hurt?** He thought. Draco sneezed. "Draco!! Don't you ever do that again! I am trying to listen for the owl!!" He yelled and hit the boy with his Snake cane. "Now, Lucius, that's no way to treat him, I know you're anxious, but be reasonable." He said. "I DO want this boy to be able to come to my classes." He said and Lucius let out a low growl. Finally, a tapping came to the window and Lucius snatched the letter from the owl's beak.  
  
He read it and crumpled the letter into a ball. "She's fine. She'll be home on Monday." He said, sounding disappointed. Clarissa's disappearence was happy to Lucius, no more females in the house, no more people to tell Lucius what to do, not that he would obey. "I'm going to my room." Draco said, but Lucius shoved him back onto the couch. "You are to stay here while Mr. Snape shows you how to brew a potion you won't need until you reach Hogwarts. Then he'll be PROFESSOR Snape." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
Snape smirked as he left and then stared at Draco. "I assume you have the ingredients?" He asked, an eyebrow pricking up. "Yes sir." Draco said and took out a wand. "Aren't you too young to use magic?" He asked. "It's my father's." He said with no expression on his face. "Accio cauldron and ingredients." He said, pointing to the opened the door. A caludron and a bunch of jars flew into the room and landed in front of them. "Very good." He said, a bit surprised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco slicked back his hair with gel. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he had to make sure to get good grades. Or a lot of punishment. Any B's or C's he would get a strong punch somewhere, the eye, stomach or something like that. "Draco!!!!" Bellowed his father's voice. He ran down to his father and saw house elves holding his bag. Draco grabbed it. "Listen to me boy--" Draco interrupted his father. "Make sure to get all a's or I will come home with a punsihment so severe that I won't be able to stand up for a month." He said, lifting up his eyebrow.  
  
*SMACK* Draco suspected it. Lucius has slapped him hard on the cheek. "Don't take that tone with me." He said harshly. "Why are you still standing?" He asked as if he just saw him like that. "Father, it wasn't really that hard. I'm not five." He said to his father kind of respectedly. With that he felt something trip him and he hit the ground. He then felt something jab into his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Lucius with his snake cane on Draco's stomach. "What did I do?" Draco asked under the pain of the jabbing going deeper into his stomach.   
  
"You make friends with Potter, you hear?" He hissed at Draco. Draco nodded.  
*  
They finally arrived at Hogwarts and he leant against the railing. There, at the front, he saw Harry Potter. "So it's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said and walked up to Harry. "This is Crabbe, Goyle and I'm Malfoy. Draco...Malfoy." The red-head burst out in snickers. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." I said back at him.  
  
"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go and make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand and Harry pushed it down. "I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."   
  
Draco glared at him and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now he was out of Hogwarts. Married to the least suspected wife. The used to be Hermione Granger and now Hermione Malfoy. Yes, very wierd name, but it happened. He turned sideways on the bed and saw Hermione on her back, still asleep. Of course, he had gotten about 8 scars from his father when he heard this. Draco had always hid them from Hermione, so she wouldn't worry. She was the only one who had loved him, the only one who cared. Draco was shocked that she married him and not Harry.  
  
Draco then looked at the clock and saw he was supposed to be at work. He magicked a nopte onto the bed beside Hermione. Draco made some coffee and drank it. After, he stepped into his car and started to drive to work. "Stupid fog." He muttered, squinting in an attempt to see the road.   
  
CRASH. Police cars started to head towards where they heard the loud crash. (A/N: Because of Hermione, they both had to live like muggles.) They saw a green car halfway turned crushed and a man in the driver's seat, bleeding a hell of a lot. "Call the ambulence!!" One of them yelled. They dragged the man to the ambulance that arrived in a matter of minutes and he was rushed to St. Mary's Hospital.   
*  
Hermione smiled that he left her a note and turned on the T.V. to watch. "A quick bulliten on British News. There has been a recent car crash here this morning at 7:45 a.m. The man was rushed to St. Mary's hospital where the doctors are doing everything they can to fix this man up." The announcer said. "Oh, that's jus so sad. So early, too." Hermione said sympathetically. "I wonder who it is..." She said again, looking up at the ceiling, thinking.  
  
"Later we will examine this man and announce the name of him. Thank you and we will return you to normal television." And with that, it flicked back to the channel that it was normally. Hermione couldn't help but worry. What if it was someone she knew?  
  
She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for herself. But, in the middle of making it, the phone rang. "Mrs. Malfoy?" Asked the other line. "Yes?" She answered. "Is Mr. Malfoy sick?" "No." She answered. "He already left for work. Didn't he?" She asked, a bit scared. "Well, he hasn't turned in yet." The other line asked, a bit confused. Hermione heard a beep and turned to the other line, forgetting to tell the line she was just on. "Hermione Malfoy?" Someone asked. "Yes?" She replied again. "Your husband is dead." They said on the other line and she dropped the phone in total shock.  
  
"Beep beep beep." Went the phone after a while. She was on the floor, crying. "Draco..." She sobbed. "Draco!!" She yelled sad and angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Draco!

Chapter 2- Draco?!  
  
Disclaimer diesn't own  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
To my first reviewer, I'd like to answer your question. They are twenty-one so four years out of Hogwarts. :D Happy do answer you!  
  
The furneral was on Sunday, his father didn't bother coming, his mother came and left right after the buriel and Harry and Ron said they shouldn't come because all he did was insult them. So...Hermione was basically the only one who came. She stood, staring at his gravestone for over three hours and finally went home. Draco hadn't made his will because he was so young so his lawyer gave Hermione all his money. "Good bye, Draco." She said as she left the graveyard in her car.   
  
She went home and couldn't help but feel alone. She remembered the note he left her before the crash.  
  
My love,  
  
I have gone to work and I didn't feel like waking you. Keep yourself out of trouble and remember I always love you.  
  
Affectionately Draco  
  
She stared at the note in her hand. "I've always loved you too, Draco." She said, a silent tear rolling down her cheek and onto the paper. She called Harry and told him to come over. "Don't forget to bring Ron, too." She said and hung up. She just sat on the couch and remembered him before he died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ran into Draco's arms when she saw him at Diagon Alley. "I missed you!!!" She yelled happily. He made the hug tighter. "I missed you too." He replied. He kissed her deeply and Harry and Ron watched her in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A year after Hogwarts was a very rainy day. Draco had asked Hermione to meet him in Central Park and she ran to him and embraced him again. Draco then got down on one knee. "Hermione?" He asked and she smiled. "Will you do me the pleasure of...being my wife?" He asked and opened a small velvet box revealing a ring. "Yes, Draco!!" She said and wore the ring. They both laughed happily and he swung her in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone knocked on the door and she was pleased to see Harry and Ron. "How are you?" Ron asked. "I'm still very sad, but I neded SOMEONE to talk to..." She said. "Well, what did you see in him anyway?" Ron asked angrily and Harry elbowed him. "Oh. Right." Hermione invited them in and poured each of them tea. "Thanks for coming..." She said depressed. "Anything for you, Hermione." Harry said, taking a sip of tea.   
  
Hermione smiled weakley and it disappeared in about 1 second. "But he's dead." She said, starting to sob. "And we can't change that, but you have memories..." Ron said, trying to cheer her up. "Yeah. Memories that are blurry and I can only hear words." She said, sobbing louder on Harry's shoulder. "Hermione, you have to get over him and get on with life." Harry said, patting her back and she pushed away. "What kind of advice is that?!" She asked, still sobbing while talking. "It's true advice. Not easy to do, but you'll soon get over him." Harry said, taking another sip of tea.  
  
"I guess...." She sniffled. "It's just...there was something you didn't see in him....and when he died you didn't come to his funeral. It just..." She sighed sadly. "Nevermind..." Ron nudged Harry. "Comfort her!!" He mouthed. Harry nodded and turned to Hermione. "We're sorry about the funeral...it jsut wasn't out place to be." Harry explained. Hermione looked at him with an angry face. "Like Lucius would come!! And his mother stayed until he was buried and basically I was the only one there!!!" She said, almost yelling.  
  
"You know, you could have been there for me--or-or for me." She said. "Hermione...we-we didn't know. We thought that there would be others--" Harry started but again, Hermione interrupted. "Well there WERE no others...ok? Have you ever seen Draco with any friends besides Crabbe and Goyle? You know what? I was wrong to turn to you guys. You can show yourselves to the door." She said and went to her bedroom.  
  
"Great." Ron said sarcasticly, standing up from the couch. "Come on Ron." harry said, pulling him out of the door.   
  
Hermione kept crying in her room until she heard someone knock on the door. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Go away, Harry." She mumbled and someone kept knocking.   
  
"Alright, alright!! I'm coming!!!" She yelled and got out of her bedroom and answered the door. There, standing was Draco, her husband, which was supposed to be dead. "Harry?" She asked. "No." The man answered, confused. "It's Draco. You know, your husband?" He said, lifting up an eyebrow. Hermione backed away. "N-no. You're dead." She whimpered. He followed. "What are you talking about?" He asked.   
  
"Y-you died in that car crash this morning." She whimpered. "What car crash?" He asked, coughing slightly. "Y-you're an imposter!!!" She said, backing away farther. "Hermione." He said, grasping her arms in his hands. "This is me." He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
She looked at him. "My god, it IS you." She whispered. 


End file.
